


予独爱莲

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 师徒H/第一视角偷窥
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 4





	予独爱莲

莲叶山，有砍柴人碌碌，一秀才游学路经询问，“此山可有由来？”  
答，“莲叶山上有洞曰莲芯，洞内数百年间住一神仙，原形为莲，此谓由来。”  
秀才不解，追问道，“何故神仙住于洞中？”  
又答，“相传此洞非山石之洞，乃碧绿莲花池所环，层层纱幔掩内，洞中珠玉为榻，夜明为烛，为神仙及一亲传弟子两人所住，唯一陡峭羊肠小道所通，数年间无人所至，唯弟子名讳吴世勋，半月下山一次，游历七日必定回山，算起来回程便是明日，你若好奇，大可一试在此山角等他一问。”  
遂住于山脚农家一夜。

-

我于农户家待到夕阳渐落，方才等到吴世勋到来。

那时正是落日余晖，他一袭白袍手持长剑，一张脸俊逸非常，自带一股幽淡莲香，仙气飘飘而来。他与农户家极熟，大约以为我为农家远亲来访，不过略微含颌便一把将剑与轻便行囊放于木机，与农户极为开朗寒暄，我趁机问他何故今日晚归，他只似笑非笑乜我一眼，指了指行囊道，“为师尊寻了个宝贝，便晚了些。”

言罢，便复与农户再度相谈一二，取了一盒装点精致的药膏赠于农户，又取出一包酥果给众人分食，我也有幸尝得一块，为一莲花酥，清香非常，当中刻有精致一莲字，食一口，顷刻间融于口中，甜而不腻，浓香四溢，不愧为仙徒所制。吴世勋见我大喜，便复赠于我一盒四块，我不舍再食，遂仔细置于包裹当中。

不过片刻，吴世勋便欲要上山而去，我未想过他竟要行夜路上山，满腹好奇未问出，便遗憾不已，呆坐在葡萄廊下，不知哪来一股莫名执念，偏要去瞧瞧这仙徒口中无所不可的师尊神仙，打定主意，便收拾了行装匆匆偷偷跟上吴世勋。

当中艰苦不必说，许是我还有几分仙根，虽说被吴世勋甩下颇远，但还是勉强寻得陡峭崎岖之上那般仙境，未被山中猛虎所食亦或坠落悬崖，大汗淋漓攀上崖顶，顷刻间芳香阵阵，抬眼间尽是大片莲花潭，远瞧水色碧绿宛若翠玉，近瞧清澈见底鱼莲叶纵影交错，两岸尽是婀娜柳枝，黄鹂百灵于当中细语，人语恐惊画中仙，遂不置一言悄悄摸进深处。

岔口一侧便是纱帐轻舞、枝蔓密布的洞口，正上方金光熠熠“莲芯洞”三字，正欲向前，岔口另侧深处却传来细细人声，不似吴世勋那般清亮的少年声，倒是温软空灵，干净好似一股清泉缓缓流过，我料这必是那传说神仙，便悄悄靠近躲到石后，撩开几缕柳条窥探。

谁能料，这一窥便窥见我此生未曾相见之景。

那处是片小瀑凝成池水，虽仍为一池莲花，那池水却萦绕一尺高雾气袅袅，当中莲花朵朵泛圣光，一时好似置于仙界之中，当中有一莲叶宽大许多，有一人侧躺于其中，虽为雾气之中隐隐绰绰瞧不甚清，可勉强能知一席白衣，发如瀑般散在肩头叶面，肤色通透雪白，颇有几分风仙道骨。

“徒儿此番游历略迟了些时辰，师尊可担心了？”一男声传来，我这才瞧见吴世勋正跪在池边石上，侧脸于这番云雾之中，于山下一面所瞧更甚英俊，想这般人物倘若常于凡尘，必定招万千闺中女儿思慕倾心若狂，不知何故寻了这神仙师父修仙，此生不知女儿之好。

这般想着，池中人悠悠半晌，这才不紧不慢缓缓而笑，声线婉转清甜，正如这置身的莲花清香之中一般清香洁净，“可是又惹事了？”

吴世勋听了，倒是不甚愉悦，答非所问而言，“徒儿百般波折带了江南酥果，想师尊必定欢喜，可要尝尝？”言罢献宝似的将桃木盒展开置于手中，想那神仙大约也是喜这尘世俗物，不染喜怒的声线略微一顿，虽口上说着“又做这无用事”却不着痕迹的扬了几分音调，轻轻道，“拿来。”

吴世勋听了，很是得意，置木盒卸履解杉踏进池中，冲散了一瞬雾气，叶上人的面貌便赤裸于我的视线之中。

只觉心下猛然一动，脑中一白险些露出马脚来。

我本以为神仙大约为暮暮老者形态，毕竟这莲芯洞中人相传已有千百年在此，却未料是个俊秀、美人之词无法形容的貌容。

眉眼之势如辰星陨落，眸中流连若含情含水，唇瓣朱红如莲芯灼灼，支颌之素手纤细白皙如玉琢，赤裸双足肌理如玉笋裹轻云，凡尘浮光于此美人前尽成俗物。

此后之事，更是我此生无法言说之景。

吴世勋并未直接将酥果递于神仙，倒是将木盒置于侧边荷叶之上，又从衣袖掏出个小小金边琢玉之盒，瞧不出什么用处，之上萦绕了团簇精巧合欢花叶纹饰，轻轻献于叶上之人。

“徒儿还为师尊寻得宝贝一件，师尊先瞧瞧这个。”

叶上人便伸手接过那精巧金玉盒，仔细瞧了圈之上花纹，只觉是普通金银俗物，略微蹙眉抬眼瞧了眼面前人，那般姿态分明洁净无瑕，可想到倘若那水波眸瞧我一眼，便不由令我浑身滚烫身下燥热，略微咽了津液方才继续瞧去。

那青葱玉指随之打开玉盒，只听玲玲作响，当中一对小人随之舞动起来。

一个青丝泄满衫，一个束发高冠，张艺兴仔细一瞧，脸色一变坐起身来，脸色骤然涨红骂道，“孽徒——”

用金线雕刻的青丝落衫之人可不正是他的脸，另一个俊朗英气，可不正是吴世勋？那小小玩意儿正动个不停，泄发模样的小人衣衫凌乱，领子早就落到肘弯堪堪挂住，正坐于束发模样的青年阳物身上仰高头蹙眉欲泣，随着音乐不断动作，分明是露骨行着污秽之事。

“师尊可喜欢？”吴世勋轻盈的坐上荷叶，笑盈盈的看着气的脸色泛红的脸蛋上亦怒亦嗔，染上怒气泛红的脸蛋比起素日的不可亵玩的高洁秀美更换上了灵动的烟火气息，胸脯颤颤，伸手便要给这孽徒一巴掌才能泄气。

“师尊怎舍得打我。”吴世勋生的高大，此刻却如个稚童一般钻进美人怀中撒娇。实际上从年龄上瞧，于张艺兴前他也的确是个稚童罢了，可稚童却轻车熟路的抚上师尊脊骨，气息轻轻吐在耳畔，换来对方阵阵慌乱浓郁的莲花香气，“每每下山，入了夜想着师尊的莲芯儿，这根物儿便疼的紧，师尊自个说，这修的是佛门还是狐狸精，尽吸徒儿阳气儿呢。”

“你——孽障！吴世勋！”嘴里连番的骂着，无非是孽徒、不上道的东西之类云云，吴世勋一早听了遍，哪里在意，师尊每月逢十五便是极衰之时，要在这圣池沐浴一整日不得出，万不可妄动法术，若只是体魄，他哪里能是吴世勋的对手，被捉到怀里头软的像个小猫儿，由着徒儿解他的系带，大手探进衣摆里拂过大片滑嫩的肌理。

他的师尊脸皮儿薄，分明不知和吴世勋做过多少次这般淫欲之事，面儿上仍旧是朵清莲，做他佛门无欲无求的活神仙，吴世勋就喜欢瞧他那副模样。

佛家曰：不贪、不嗔、不痴、不怨、不憎、不惑  
佛家曰：一戒杀生，二戒偷盗，三戒妄语，四戒淫欲

吴世勋把手探进他的莲佛芯儿里，那处湿热非常，吮吸的手指尽要融化，饶是升仙他也不换此番滋味，凑上前堵住那张小嘴，鼻息间尽是清香扑面，软滑的舌尖由着他挑弄撩拨，齿根肉壁尽数被舔弄个遍，呼吸都乱了些，堪堪压住喉中四溢的气音，蹙着眉承受徒儿的肆意玩弄。

“师尊——师尊——兴儿，你好香。”

兴儿——我知道那定然是美人的名讳，那神仙毕竟是神，何时被第二人这般唤过名字，竟是呜咽一声，衣衫被撩的很高，雪色臀瓣圆润弹软，捏起来必定触感甚好，细长的手指在其中进出，细密的水声饶是池外人亦能听得分明，我钲圆双眼，死死盯着吴世勋那根粗大的阳具一寸寸钉进神仙的花心儿，美人泫然欲泣的蹙着眉，发丝泼墨般尽数散在莲叶之上，一小节浸入池水，池中锦鲤尽数围过来与那捋青丝嬉戏。

那番场景荒淫无度，神仙下坠，交合色欲，却又呈现出奇异的美感，令我恨不能是那雪白足尖触到的水面，恨不能是染指青丝的一条锦鲤，两具人影交错起来，那徒儿贪恋的唤上仙师的小名儿，痴迷的吻他蹙起的眉尖，“兴儿好多水，含得徒儿好舒服——”

“兴儿这么多水，是不是因为乃水生莲花所化？”吴世勋一面压着师尊操他的穴儿，一面荤话连篇的逗得他羞赧欲死，后面儿更是咬着里面的阳根直抽搐，当中的汁液更是喷涌似的汩汩的流，被鸡巴凿的溅了满荷叶的汁水露珠，鸡巴全戳到屁股里面去。

说来也稀奇，自打吴世勋操起那美人，池上浓重的雾气便如拨云见日般散尽了大半，两人半遮半掩却也瞧的清楚，那根阳具如何顶着红艳艳的龟头硬邦邦的顶进去，那莲花汁儿如何被凿的啵唧作响往外喷溅，那穴眼如何一合一翕的吞吐那根硕大的肉塞子，胸口的衣衫都被胡乱扯开了，雪白柔软的胸脯袒露出来，两颗莲尖红艳艳的，被揉捏的肿大了一圈儿，随便挤一挤便一并挤出半透的汁水，也不知是莲花汁液还是奶汁，淅淅沥沥的往莲叶上滚落。

“师尊不肯说就不操了。”吴世勋轻笑了声，当真把那根玩意就拔了出来，师尊拘谨着身份，就连被操爽了也只是轻轻哼出几声单音调，从前顶峰时锦鲤都跃出来，池中含苞的莲尽数绽开，浓郁的香气都阻碍了喘息，也不肯发出一丝声儿来。越是这么个高洁神仙，吴世勋就越想把他拉到那些淫乱事儿里瞧瞧。

“世勋......”穴眼没了大东西的堵着，里头大波粘液便汩汩泄出一小滩来，黏连在穴口好不淫乱，爱液流动引发的瘙痒挑拨心弦，张艺兴被迫瞧着那根黏着汁液丝线的硕大玩意和自个那片泥泞，早被捅的红艳艳不可方物，连忙避开那处视线转而瞧去他的爱徒英俊的脸蛋，“世勋、帮帮为师——”

“帮师尊做什么？用鸡巴帮师尊屁股里头搔搔痒是吗？”那根东西就在穴口那片戳弄，汁液被濡染戳顶的一片尽是湿漉漉亮晶晶的，朝着穴眼儿顶进半个龟头再拔出来，如此反复绞的张艺兴额上染了层细汗，低俗露骨的荤话刺激的他脸蛋更是红的欲滴血，肉欲的唇瓣轻启，低低的念道，“世勋给为师的穴儿灌点精，好、好让啊——”

后面的自欺欺人的好让莲花快些盛开几个字未吐出来便被粗长硬邦邦的玩意儿给捅了回去，未料及的突然操干挤出长长的吟叫声来，那水波不惊的声线难得露出此番高昂甜腻的声儿来，唤的哪个男人都得鸡儿梆硬，更不必说这无欲无求的神仙被操的口诞乱流，两颊泛粉，整根阳具插的深些便更呜咽长叹，我不禁自个悄悄摸上前段，不着痕迹的抚慰起来。

“下月便是蟠桃会，看来世勋得多喂师尊点精水，好让莲花快点开，可不能让其他师叔伯欺负了师尊。”吴世勋被他那师尊的话儿念的头皮发麻，一把将人儿翻身置于身上，按着胯骨公狗似的往上顶，鸡巴操的又快又深，体位几乎让那根玩意两颗精袋也要挤进去不成，满意的瞧着神仙师父意乱情迷的眯着眼扯出细细的甜嗓，衣衫凌乱毫无作用的挂到手肘，整个人欲仙欲死，哪里还记得满口的八戒四空，口里心里眼里，就只剩了吴世勋和他的那根与他颠鸾倒凤的玩意儿，主动俯下身将唇舌献于徒儿玩弄。

不多一会，那仙师竟浑身泛起金光，全身作颤紧紧握住叶边，满池尽数莲花竟一并绽放开来，锦鲤纷纷越出水面，我看的目瞪口呆，便瞧仙师如婉转黄鹂一般扯出轻叫，吴世勋似受了刺激，暗自闷哼一声，欺身将人压到叶上，抬高腿弯几乎将那美人对折，以个淫乱的姿势再度重重将鸡巴研磨进去，次次压过骚点儿往深处花心里凿，一面还要臊他，“师尊还没吃精就要开花，也太欢喜徒儿的鸡巴了吧。”

饱满的臀肉被一波波撞出肉浪，那仙师被他操干的说不出话，刚刚经历了高潮的神仙几乎喘不上气来，被未停的抽插弄得几乎失禁般抽吐着精水，半透明的汁液一股一股粘连到两人之间，莲叶上已尽是小片小片露水似的团状汁水，分不清是爱液还是精液，偶尔被大幅度的动作弄得滚落下来，便被四周的莲花有生命般凑近汲取了，泛出澄亮刺目的光芒来。

那吴世勋久在仙师前修炼，大约也早已不似平常凡人，我从未见过一番云雨可经历如此长久的时间，美人几乎被他操弄得毫无力气可言，似一团糜烂的落花由着他搂在怀里操干，唇瓣被多番嘶啃的红肿不堪，细若游丝的许了吴世勋不必月月游历，那徒儿才肯压着美人平滑的小腹，放松身下开始射精，那美人受了大波阳精，竟当真更甚明媚起来，原本红肿外翻的穴眼恢复光滑紧致，身上揉捏的红肿指印顷刻消失更甚柔滑，那瞬间我几乎瞧得见明艳不可直视之金莲徐徐绽开，直到大波精水洗礼完毕——美人逐渐睁开眸子，他几乎一眼便瞧见了我。

我被吴世勋凶恶的一眼吓得手脚并用的往外头跑。当然那不可能有用——起初吴世勋是一颗心思尽数放到了师尊之上，而张艺兴于这日虽不知何原因但显然暂失法力。如今两人觉醒，纵我有何番慧根也不可能逃得掉，我于是被捉去跪于洞中——我总算瞧见了莲芯洞，那当中以莲瓣为帐、珠玉为榻、夜明为烛，与传闻分毫不差，一炷香后我才见那仙师缓缓而来，他虽刚耗尽精力，但显然法力已十二分恢复，斜在踏上似醒非醒的乜我，我被瞧的勾了魂魄，连忙跪下来求仙师收我为徒，或是洒扫小厮也不妨，只要日日瞧见仙师一面做甚都无碍。

他被我一番话逗得轻笑，吴世勋却在一旁直皱眉头，声称再浑说便将我从崖边丢下去。

仙师却轻轻摇头，称我竟能独自上山，定然也算有慧根，便许我于殿外洒扫十年，瞧可有开智再决定是放下山还是留下修仙，我便连连应了，被吴世勋踢出去自个找房间去，瞧他气急败坏进了洞，还不忘设下仙障免人妨碍，我便知仙师今夜必定还要吃些苦头，不由脸蛋身下再度一热，匆匆寻了客房去了。

此后一次下山采买，我无意瞧见一本旧册子，上面署名已经瞧不清了，乃是一篇简短散文。

我随口念起一句，所谓——

世爱牡丹，予独爱莲。


End file.
